


Morgan Stark Potts

by Drakstym



Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Papa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: ¿Sabes?  mucha gente considera a Tony Stark como su padre. Los chicos y chicas que han conocido a Tony Stark, con los años, acciones y cuidados se han dado cuenta del papel tan importante que cumple en sus vidas y corazones.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698835
Kudos: 3





	Morgan Stark Potts

_Morgan ama 3000 a Tony Stark, su Papá_

A pesar de solo tener 4 y medio entendía bastante de la vida y ella podía considerar a Tony como su padre no por ser su progenitor, por que de esos cualquiera, si no por su cariño.

Desde su primer recuerdo vivido veía como Tony la procuraba, comían sus comidas favoritas, jugaba con ella, le enseñaba nuevas cosas, leía sus cuentos, le tenía paciencia, incluso aprendió a cocinar por ella.

No decía groserías cuando estaba presente. Pero había cosas que notaba, como el hecho de su triste mirada ante aquella fotografía o el hecho de no poder ver algunos documentales sobre su vida de héroe.

Creció siendo cuidada, amada, sin que le faltase nada. Claro, nació y creció entre todo el bullicio de Thanos, y sabía sobre eso...más o menos, sus padres no le permitían ver las noticias o periódicos (porque sí, hasta allí llegaban). Aun así su padre siempre había sido honesto con ella, explicándole que en su pasado no había sido el mejor ejemplo de hombre, y que muchas de la personas que había en las noticias y que el había conocido; ya no estaban.

Compartía tiempo con su padre cuando el le enseñaba sus planos y prototipos, le enseñaba a leer y escribir, aun a su temprana edad, ya demostraba tener todo el ingenio Stark.

Morgan Stark considerara a Tony completamente como su Papá, por el simple hecho de cuidarla, protegerla, amarla y que el poco tiempo que pudo tener con el, dio todo de si por ella, porque ya no estaba aquí y el recuerdo de su partida siempre sería nostálgico, pero prefería recordar con cariño todo lo vivido con el. Ahorro sus lágrimas para cuando estuviera sola, aunque sólo unas cuantas pudieron salir.

_"Gracias, Papá"_


End file.
